


be still (be wild)

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Campfires, F/F, S’mores, and also a fair amount of sin, and other domestic fluff, because that’s who I am as a person, camping shenanigans, like grocery shopping, swimming and bikinis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Christen can’t believe how granola she is—OrThe time Tobin tricked Christen into going camping (loosely based off their 2018 camping trip)





	be still (be wild)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standing6feet1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standing6feet1/gifts).

> Fulfilling a prompt.  
Hope y’all enjoy!

It’s early morning and all Christen wants to do is drink her coffee and read her book.

There’s light streaming through the window so it’s not _that_ early, but it is early enough that Christen has yet to finish her coffee, and it is definitely _too_ early for Tobin to be this restless.

Christen can’t see it but she can hear it—

_thud_. _thud. thud. thud_.

— the sound of a soccer ball expertly bouncing from foot to foot as Tobin maneuvers herself around the coffee table, then the chair, and then the couch.

Christen’s eyes flick up from her book, up from the same damn line she’s been reading over and over—

_thud. thud. thud. thud_.

“Tobin?—“ Christen tries to keep the annoyance out of her voice but without a full cup of coffee in her system it’s hard.

“Huh?” Tobin doesn’t look up and the juggling doesn’t stop as she circles the coffee table again.

“Can you—“ Christen watches Tobin and can’t help the small smile beginning to tug at the corners of her lips, “just...be still?”

Tobin lets the ball come to a stop, balances it on the top of her foot as she looks up at Christen with a grin, “I’m bored. Let’s do something.”

Christen eyes her book, then her cup of coffee, then Tobin, “I am doing something.”

“But—“ Tobin starts as she flops down onto the couch beside Christen, effectively flipping the ball into the air and grabbing it with her hands, “what if I told you that you could continue to read your boring book under the warm rays of the sun overlooking the water?”

“I’d say—“ Christen starts with a pointed glare, “that my book is not boring.”

Tobin laughs as she quickly glances at the cover of Christen’s book, “if you say so, but what about the change of venue?”

Christen pretends to contemplate it but truthfully a day at the beach sounds amazing, “I guess I’m not opposed.”

Tobin tosses the soccer ball and hops up grabbing Christen’s hand, “dope, lets pack.”

Christen’s brows draw together in confusion as Tobin drags her towards their bedroom, “wait, what do you mean pack?”

Tobin leaves a bewildered Christen standing by their bed as she ducks into the closet to grab a duffle bag, “I mean pack, like, ummm, pack some clothes. It kinda gets colder at night.”

“At night? Tobin? I thought we were going to the beach.”

Tobin makes her way out of the closet with an empty duffle bag in each hand and a shit eating grin on her face, “I never said beach.”

Christen groans because Tobin’s right, “okay than, what have I agreed to?”

Tobin tosses the bags on the bed and spins to face Christen, “camping!”

“No.”

“But babe—“ Tobin whines as she steps up into Christen’s space, “you already said yes.”

“I said yes to what I thought would be a day of sun and reading and my toes in the sand—“ Christen grumbles as Tobin leans in and places feather light kisses up her neck, “not mosquitoes and sketchy outhouses and sleeping on the ground.”

“We have an air mattress.” Tobin mumbles into the curve of Christen’s neck before pulling away, “and besides it’s September there won’t be any mosquitoes.”

“_Tobin_.”

“I know the perfect spot—“ Tobin says with a bright smile, “and it’ll be all fresh air and a campfire and s’mores and I mean, the stars,“ Tobin says lowering her voice and swaying into Christen, “I want to stargaze with you babe.”

Christen melts and Tobin knows it, “okay, yeah, lets go camping.”

//

It takes Tobin a little less than an hour to get the car all packed up (and Christen takes her word that they have everything they’ll need.)

The parking lot at the grocery store is still blissfully empty, that quiet time between when they open, and when everyone actually starts running errands.

“We should have made a list Tobin.” Christen says as they walk through the doors and head towards the carts.

Tobin grabs a cart and spins it around smiling, “we’re winging it.”

Christen rolls her eyes, “where to first than?”

Tobin shrugs as she heads towards the produce section, “some apples, and coffee, and then onto the good stuff.”

The ‘_good stuff_’ apparently means the candy aisle. 

The cart is already laden with so much junk food and Christen’s almost positive the only healthy things are the apples they’d grabbed and the yogurt she’d tossed in.

“Oh crap, water! I’m gonna go back and grab that, you—“ Tobin says as she starts pushing the cart away, “are in charge of picking the chocolate for the s’mores.”

Christen doesn’t even get a chance to respond because Tobin’s pushing the cart and jumping up on the back (like the overgrown child she is) and sailing down the aisle.

What Christen _wants_ are the delicious looking milk chocolate bars but judging from the contents of their cart what she should really be opting for are the dark organic chocolate bars. 

Christen has her hand hovering over the pair in indecision when Tobin comes wheeling back down towards her, “so?”

“I don’t know.” Christen says with a shrug as she reaches towards the dark chocolate, “I guess—“

“That’s not what you want.” Tobin says as she comes to a stop behind Christen and she laughs as she watches Christen’s hand freeze mid air.

“What?”

“You want the milk chocolate, get the milk chocolate.”

Christen hesitates, “we’ve already got so much junk though.”

“Be wild.” Tobin says as she leans in to Christen, “plus I’m pretty sure we’ll be burning all these calories off.”

Christen flushes and tries not to make eye contact with the lady walking past them as she whispers harshly, “_Tobin_!”

“What? I meant with the hiking and swimming—“ Tobin lowers her voice a little, “but I really like where your mind’s at.”

Christen groans as she grabs a few of the milk chocolate bars and tosses them in the cart, “lets go.”

They’ve just made it into line when Tobin’s spinning around, “we forgot ice!”

“Oh my god, I told you we should have made a list.” Christen says as she continues to load up the conveyor.

“I’ll be fast.”

Tobin is fast, she’s back before Christen even has the cart unloaded, and not only does she have ice but she has a case of Lagunitas, a big bag of marshmallows, and a small pack of flavored sparkling water for Christen.

“I got ice, beer, marshmallows—can’t believe we almost forgot these bad boys—“ Tobin says as she tosses them down onto the belt, “and some angry bubble water for you.”

Christen laughs as she lets Tobin slide in behind her to pay, “thanks.”

//

It turns out that Tobin’s _spot_, is absolutely gorgeous, and Christen can’t believe she’s never been here before.

It’s a nice big open piece of land surrounded by all these tall, lush, trees, that are just barely easing into fall and starting to change color.

There’s a picnic table off to the side and a round little metal fire pit close to where Tobin’s examining the contents of what Christen assumes to be their accommodations for the night.

“How’d you find this place?” Christen asks curiously as she starts pulling out items from the trunk.

“I know a guy.” Tobin replies as she starts to assemble the tent.

Christen rolls her eyes as she starts filling up the cooler with ice and then all their perishables, “vague.”

Tobin laughs, “he’s a friend of Mark’s. Babe? can you come and help me with this for a second?”

“I’m not great with this stuff Tobin.” Christen warns as she heads over to where Tobin’s sliding some poles together.

“I just need you to hold some stuff while I attach some other stuff.”

It doesn’t take long, and truthfully, putting together a tent is a lot easier than Christen thought it would be (but to be fair Tobin did do most of the putting together.)

  
  


“It’s small.” Christen comments as she squats down eyeing the tent.

“It’s cozy.” Tobin replies as she hooks up the pump to the car and then to the air mattress and starts inflating it.

Christen busies herself with making them a snack (apple slices and granola) and waits for Tobin to finish.

It’s midday and the sun is finally getting hot and Christen revels in it as she sits down at the picnic table and pops open a sparkling water.

Tobin isn’t too much longer before she’s sitting herself atop of the picnic table, legs swinging, as she picks at the granola, “so, wanna change and go find the water?”

Christen’s eyes narrow, “what do you mean by find?”

Tobin chuckles, “it’s a small hike.”

“Okay, but you have to carry my bag.”

“Obviously.”

//

A small hike was maybe an understatement and Christen thinks it’s reasonable to say that by the time they hike back to camp the chocolate she’s going to consume will be well and truly burnt off.

It’s beautiful though—all calm, shallow water, with these huge, flat, rocks popping up along the bank, and tall trees providing a little privacy from the hiking trail.

Christen’s just getting her towel situated on top of one of the rocks when Tobin strips down beside her and runs till she’s waist deep in the water.

“Cold?” Christen asks as she pulls off her T-shirt and sorts and grabs her book from the backpack.

“Nope—“ Tobin says as she trails her fingers along the top of the water but doesn’t go any deeper, “it’s nice.”

Christen smirks as she pushes her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and slowly lowers herself onto her towel, “liar.”

Tobin laughs and then dunks herself fully under the water before popping back up quickly, “it’s not so bad once you’re used to it.”

Christen just smiles and opens her book, but the visual of Tobin floating around in a bikini is proving to be a little too distracting, even more so than the sound of her juggling that damn soccer ball around the condo.

And despite her best efforts Christen sets her book down in favor of leaning back on the palms of her hands to just watch.

Tobin swims up to the rock slowly, arms crossing over top of the rock as she smiles, “whatcha doing?”

Christen’s quick about it, grabs her phone and snaps off a few pictures, “just enjoying the view.”

“You gonna come in?” Tobin questions as she kicks her feet out behind her.

Christen stands slowly and makes her way over stopping right in front of Tobin, “scooch back.”

Tobin smiles big and lets her body float backwards a bit so Christen can lower herself onto the rock and dip her feet in.

“Oh dang that’s cold Tobin.” Christen says as she pulls her legs up and out of the water.

“It’s not that bad.”

Christen works her feet back down into the water, letting a small hiss out through her lips as they adjust, “oh dang, oh dang, oh dang.”

Tobin gives her a minute to settle before she swims up and works herself between Christen’s parted legs and rests her chin on Christen’s thigh, “not so bad now right?”

“It’s nice.” Christen admits as she leans back into her palms and lets the sun warm her skin.

“It is.” Tobin mumbles as she starts planting soft open mouthed kisses up and down Christen’s thigh.

Christen’s fingers thread through Tobin’s hair, tightening the higher she drags her mouth, “Tobin what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Christen sucks in a breath when she feels Tobin’s tongue lick against the sensitive skin on her inner thigh, “doesn’t feel like nothing.”

“You taste like the last little bits of summer.”

Christen moans softly as her head lolls to the side and Tobin’s lips are inching closer to the fabric of her bikini bottoms and it’s driving her crazy, “Tobin we shouldn’t.”

Tobin’s lips pull away from Christen’s skin and Christen thinks maybe Tobin’s going to listen and be sensible about this but instead she feels Tobin’s fingers take up right where her lips left off.

They’re soft as they trail against Christen’s skin and it has Christen shivering, has her spreading her thighs a little further apart, has her encouraging Tobin to continue—

and she does.

Tobin’s fingers are slow as they rub against the fabric of Christen’s swimsuit, up along her center and back down, and it has Christen mewling.

“Tobin I mean it—“ Christen’s breathless voice only serves to work Tobin up, “_we shouldn’t_.”

Tobin’s fingers push the fabric aside and she groans, “_fuck_ Chris, you’re so wet.”

Tobin can’t wait and slides a finger in slowly until her thumb can brush against Christen’s clit and the way Christen tips her head back and moans lowly has Tobin biting softly into the skin of her thigh.

“Tobin, god just—“

Tobin wants to hear exactly what Christen wants her to do but the snapping of a branch catches Tobin’s attention and has her sliding her fingers away from Christen and righting her bikini bottoms just in time.

Four hikers emerge from the trail and Christen can feel her heart in her throat (and god she wishes the fact that they almost got caught wasn’t working her up a little more.)

Tobin’s smirking as she swims away kicking up the cold water as she goes, and Christen decides to give her book another try.

//

The hike back is considerably less warm because the sun is slowly sliding behind the trees and the air is starting to take on a slight chill.

They take turns changing inside the tent, Tobin graciously letting Christen go first, and they both end up donning sweatpants, hoodies, and beanies.

“Hey those are mine!” Tobin exclaims tugging at Christen’s army green joggers, “and this too!” Tobin says with a chuckle fisting her hand into the black sweatshirt as she pulls Christen towards her.

“Uh, yeah they are, I wasn’t about to wear my clothes into the wilderness.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mhmmm” Christen hums as she nods and gestures down to her mostly stolen outfit, “I mean look at how granola I Iook.”

Tobin can’t help but laugh, can’t help the way she tugs a little harder at the sweatshirt until her lips are crashing into Christen’s, “peak granola babe.”

“I know.” Christen says as she spins around and heads towards the picnic table, “dinner?”

Tobin makes quick work of the fire which is good because it’s getting increasingly darker by the minute and the warmth feels amazing against the rapidly cooling air.

Christen gets everything ready—a dinner that she just knows Dawn would cringe at— hot dogs and chips with a dessert of s’mores.

“Alright let’s roast these bad boys!” Tobin exclaims as she grabs one of the two sticks she has leaning up against her unoccupied lawn chair.

“Stop!”

Tobin freezes, hot dog in one and her roasting stick in the other, “why?”

“Please tell me you’re not going to shove that hot dog onto that stick that I watched you pick up off the ground.” Christen asks with wide eyes.

Tobin laughs and it’s deep and it makes her eyes crinkle a little bit at the sides which Christen loves so it makes the fact that Tobin’s laughing at her a little easier to handle.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing. That’s how you roast a hot dog Chris, it’s how you also roast a marshmallow.”

“That can’t be right.” Christen says folding her arms.

“The fire acts as a natural sterilizer, it’s science.” Tobin explains as she shoves her hotdog onto the pointed tip of the stick and hovers it over the flame.

“Oh my god, Tobin—“ Christen says staring across the fire at Tobin, “what about skewers?”

“Okay, _yes_—“ Tobin slowly rotates the stick around making sure to cook the hotdog evenly on all sides, “had I remembered to pack the skewers we could have used them.”

It turns out fine.

The hotdogs are delicious and the s’mores are even better than the hotdogs.

They’ve got everything cleaned up and make quick work of getting ready for bed (including separate brisk walks to the washrooms) before they’re finally relaxing by the fire. 

The sky is covered in stars and Christen can’t stop staring. It’s absolutely breathtaking, “it’s beautiful Tobin.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tobin says quietly with a smile, “it’s nice to not be in the city for awhile.”

“It really is.”

The fire is waning and Christen is ready to be cuddled up beside Tobin. She watches as Tobin grabs a bucket of water and makes sure the last of the flames are put out, “ready for bed?”

Christen nods her head as she gets up and follows Tobin to the tent. It’s a tangle of limbs as they try and get their shoes off and extra socks pulled on, all the while trying to get into the tent as quickly as possible and get it all zipped up.

The air mattress squeaks as they try and get situated and it’s not as uncomfortable as Christen thought but it probably has a lot to do with the feel of Tobin pressed up tight against her side.

“Did you have fun?” Tobin asks quietly against the side of Christen’s cheek.

Christen rolls her body so she’s propped up against her pillow and looking down into Tobin’s soft face, “you make everything fun Tobin. I love doing life with you.”

Tobin’s smile is so fast and so bright, “I love doing life with you.”

“Yeah?” Christen whispers as she leans down into Tobin’s space.

Tobin doesn’t mess around— still more than a little turned on from their afternoon together— she surges upwards and captures Christen’s lips.

Her hand settles heavy on Christen’s waist, fingers teasing under the material of her sweatshirt, until they settle against warm, soft, skin.

Tobin’s licking into Christen’s mouth desperate to taste her and when Christen shifts into her and opens her mouth a little wider Tobin groans, “_fuck babe_.”

Christen pulls away slowly and Tobin’s more than a little shocked when she pushes back the sleeping bag, even more shocked when Christen straddles herself heavy against Tobin’s hips.

“You know I was going to let you fuck me on that rock this afternoon?” Christen husks as she looks down at Tobin with dark eyes, “I was going to let you make me come, right there, in public.”

Tobin’s fingers tighten into Christen’s hips, “_fuck Christen you can’t say that_.”

“It’s true.” Christen leans down and sucks on Tobin’s bottom lip, “god it felt so good and I was already so close.”

Tobin swallows thickly as her hips pick up the slow grinding rhythm that Christen’s have started, “are you wet right now?”

Christen braces her hands on either side of Tobin’s head as she lifts her hips slightly, “check for me.”

Tobin groans at the request as she slips her left hand down past the waistband of Christen’s joggers and right into her panties where Tobin’s fingers slip slide against the wetness coating Christen.

“_Oh god Tobin_—“ Christen lets her forehead rest against Tobin’s as she breathes hotly against her lips, “am I wet?”

Tobin’s mouth goes dry because all she wants is to taste Christen, but it’s too cold and she’s pretty sure Christen wouldn’t last that long anyways, “you’re soaked.”

Tobin lets her fingers drag up along Christen’s center until she can slowly circle her clit and the action has Christen grinding down against her hand.

“Please don’t tease baby—“ Christen sounds desperate and Tobin knows she is from the way her tongue keeps licking against Tobin’s lips in a not quite kiss, “I need you.”

Tobin doesn’t tease but she’s definitely slow about the way she slides two fingers into Christen, curling them once they’re knuckle deep, and reveling in the way Christen’s whole body rolls down against her for more contact.

Christen sets the rhythm, thrusting her hips down and against Tobin’s hand taking her a little deeper with each thrust, “god I’m so close Tobin.”

Tobin can feel Christen’s words against her lips, decides to snake her hand up and under Christen’s shirts to cup her breast, and as soon as Tobin’s fingers pinch down against Christen’s peaked nipple she feels it.

Feels the way Christen tightens around her fingers.

Feels the way Christen’s hips lose all sense of rhythm.

Feels the way Christen kisses her deeply, tongue sliding against her own.

Tobin works her down slowly until Christen’s rolling off of her and flopping down against the mattress.

“God you’re good at that.” Christen says breathlessly as she watches Tobin bring her fingers to her mouth and lick them clean and it has a brand new heat coiling low in her stomach.

“You taste good.”

Christen’s slow to move, all her limbs feeling heavy and sated, she can hear Tobin shifting uncomfortably beside her and it has her turning her head and pressing her fingers into Tobin’s hip bone, “stay still.”

Tobin freezes immediately because she _needs_ Christen.

Christen’s fingers are warm as they work their way into Tobin’s underwear, “spread your legs.”

Tobin doesn’t hesitate, spreads her legs as wide as she can, and _fuck_, she can’t help the moan that falls from her lips when the action forces Christen’s fingers down hard against her clit.

It’s so restrictive but god it feels so good and every time Tobin tries to buck her hips up to meet Christen’s fingers Christen’s other hand tightens against her hip bone and presses her down.

“Does it feel good?” Christen asks even though she knows damn well it does she just wants to hear Tobin’s needy voice all laced with want.

“Kiss me.” Tobin needs to feel Christen’s tongue against hers when she comes, and god, the way Christen’s moaning around her tongue at the taste of herself has Tobin clenching hard, “fuck Chris, inside please, I need you inside.”

Christen curls her fingers inside Tobin at the same time as she sweeps her tongue into her mouth and that’s all it takes to have Tobin’s squeezing tight around her fingers and moaning Christen’s name over and over again against her lips.

The tent is filled with their harsh breathing and Christen can’t help but notice the gray little puffs their mingled breaths are making in the chilled air.

Christen rolls away from Tobin in favor of grabbing the corner of the sleeping bag and heaving it up and over her head as she flops back down as close to Tobin as possible.

Christen thinks she could stare at Tobin forever (feels like maybe she already has been because she has every little detail memorized.) 

“I’m so in love with you Tobin.”

Tobin snuggles down even further into the blanket and waits for Christen to follow before she rolls onto her side, “I’m so in love with you Christen.”

The tent falls quiet and Tobin’s almost positive Christen has fallen asleep and she’s just about to roll onto her back before she stops—

“I’m cold. Cuddle me please.” Christen’s voice is soft and sleepy and she’s already facing away from Tobin.

It’s such a no brainer as Tobin shimmies up until their bodies are perfectly molded to each other, “better?”

“Much.”

//

The sun is bright and has Christen squinting against its harsh rays as she stumbles out of the tent.

“Morning gorgeous.” Tobin’s voice is low and her smile is soft as Christen practically falls into the chair beside her.

“I smell coffee.” Christen husks as she tries to make her eyes open all the while tugging at her beanie and adjusting the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

“Here babe.” Tobin says walking around the fire to hand Christen a steaming cup of coffee.

“You’re the best.” Christen murmurs into the cup, after smiling into Tobin’s kiss.

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” Tobin asks with a chuckle as she settles back down into her seat.

“Both—“ Christen takes a slow sip of her coffee and smiles when her eyes meet Tobin’s over top the rim of the mug, “definitely both.”

“There’s this little diner a few miles away, want to pack up and grab breakfast there?” Tobin questions as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Christen nods her head, “sounds good.”

“So, just how granola did this trip make you?” 

Christen’s nose crinkles up as she tries to fight off a smile, “I’m feeling pretty crunchy.”

Tobin laughs, “so next time wanna go for a week?”

Christen’s eyes widen dramatically, “not that crunchy Tobin, definitely not that crunchy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @karadanvers-yasqueen


End file.
